Rallying Friends
In great stories, there comes a time when the hero or heroine rallies friends and family to help them or carry out a mission. This is a positive alternative to when the villain summons monsters and henchmen to do their bidding. The protagonist can rally loved ones for these reasons: *To prepare for a happy day. *To prepare for a battle to save their homeland. *To help other people get along or broker peace. *To form a club or organization. *To form an alliance or army. *To carry out a revolution against the enemy. Examples *La Petite Ballerina rallies all the captured toys to fight back against the Cat army and put an end to the King of the Cats' tyranny once and for all. *Joy rallies the emotions to prepare for Riley's first day of school. *Jake Sully brings the Na'vi tribe together to save Pandora from Colonel Quaritch and his army. *Doc brings the Seven Dwarves together to get scrubbing. Later, Snow White's animal friends rally the dwarfs to help save her from the Evil Queen. *Chief Bogo rallies his cops before giving out assignments - one of which being parking duty for Judy Hopps. *Lars brings the polar animals together to help the polar bears and seals get along by sharing fish, rekindling his relationship with Robbie. *Mike rallies the Oozma Kappa gang to form a team. When informed that players are count by bodies and not heads, he reluctantly lets Sully joins Oozma Kappa. *Miss Piggy rallies the Muppets to capture a celebrity to save their theater. *Simba and his friends carry out a plan to create a diversion and rally the lionesses to prepare for battle against Scar. *Jimmy Neutron rallies his friends to go to Planet Yolkus to save their kidnapped parents. *Lt. Aldo Raine rallies his men to hunt down Nazis. *Danny Cat rallies the animals to form a band while reminding them why they came to Hollywood in the first place. *Goku passively explains to both Trunks and Goten that they have to learn how to perform the Fusion Dance in order to defeat Majin Buu for good. *Andi and Bruce recruit Dave, Heather and Mark to help and rescue every stray dog from animal control. *In Transformers: Age of Extinction, Optimus Prime hires Lockdown's other prisoners, the Dinobots, to help Prime and the Autobots stop Galvatron and his KSI Decepticons from getting "The Seed". **Later in Transformers: The Last Knight, Optimus rallies the Autobots, Guardian Knights, Transformer Reaction Force, and others to battle Megatron and Quintessa on Cybertron. *Sam Brenner, Will Cooper and Ludlow Lumonsoff recruits Eddie Plant to help defeat the Aliens (in their 80s arcade forms) to save the world. *In Return of the Jedi, Luke, Han, Chewie, Leia, R2, and C-3PO recruits the Ewoks to defeat the Galactic Empire. **In The Phantom Menace, Queen Amidala, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Jar-Jar, Anakin, R2, Captain Panaka, etc. rallies the Gungan tribe to defeat the Trade Federation droid army. **In Attack of the Clones, Mace Windu and Yoda rallies all the Jedi and clone troopers together to rescue Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padmé from being executed on Geonosis. *Nick Fury founds the Avengers to stop threats no single person can stop, such as Loki using the Tesseract to bring the Chitauri to Earth. *Woody recruits the mutant toys to stop Sid Phillips from destroying his friend, Buzz Lightyear. *Gus Griswold rallies the students of Third Street School for a free-for-all battle to sneak the school, rescue T.J. and Principal Prickly, and save summer vacation itself from Dr. Benedict. *Wade Watts, as his avatar Parzival, rallies the many users of the OASIS to save the virtual world from being taken over by Nolan Sorrento and his army of Sixers. *Littlefoot *Toto rallies the Scarecrow, Tin Man and Cowardly Lion to help rescue Dorothy Gale from The Wicked Witch of the West. *President Thomas Whitmore rallies numerous pilots to unite as one and save Earth from the alien attackers. *Ted Johnson rallies his family and Morogo's parents to follow after Abdullah to save Duma. Quotes }} Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes